


Welcome Home

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [5]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Female/Male Roommates, Still Platonic Female/Male Relationship Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark returns home from PAX East!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

To: Markimoo  
How's the flight?

(Y/n) has been at the airport for about an hour now, waiting for Mark's plane to come in. He's been at PAX East this weekend and she hadn't really realized just how much she misses him when he isn't around. (Y/n) has other friends, of course, but she and Mark just click more.

(Y/n) looks down at her phone once more when she suddenly hears the deep voice of her roommate. "(N/n)!" She smiles as she looks up, eyes locking onto him and his hair flopping onto the side of his head.

(Y/n) quickly walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck tightly. He laughs a little before dropping his bags and wrapping his own arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground a bit. (Y/n) squeals, causing Mark to laugh again. He sets her down gently and leaves his arms around her. (Y/n) leans back, slightly gripping Mark's shoulders. "You never answered me."

"Wow. Missed you too, (y/n)." Mark releases the woman a bit reluctantly and grabs one of his bags, (y/n) taking the other, and the two head out to (y/n)'s car. Mark's phone then buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out with a yawn and snorts. (Y/n) sends him a questioning look to which he replies, "It was pretty decent. I wasn't able to sleep though."

"Why didn't you just..." At this point, they're at the vehicle and are putting Mark's things in the back.

"I just got it."

"Yay for shitty cell service!"

Half of the drive back to their apartment is fairly silent, Mark sleepily watching cars and buildings pass by and (y/n) watching the road. She glances over at him and finally speaks. "I did miss you, Mark."

"What?" He picks his head up and looks at her.

"I didn't realize how much I would until you left but I really missed you." (Y/n) takes a moment to collect herself. Why is she getting so emotional about this? It isn't like he's dying. "It was so weird to come home and for the lights to all be off and not hear you recording." (Y/n) glances at Mark and sees him watching her with a somewhat concerned look. "Sorry."

Mark sits up, not taking his eyes off (y/n). "...Come with me next time." She looks at him like he just sprouted another head. "I'm being serious. I want you to come with me to PAX Prime and meet my friends. I talk about you enough to them... Plus you're always saying how you want to travel! Come to Seattle with me in August."

(Y/n) parks the car outside of their apartment complex and sits, staring at nothing for a moment. "You want me to come with you to a huge convention with thousands of people who will most likely be looking for you or your friends. You're serious?" It comes out more of a statement than a question.

"Like a heart attack." (Y/n) nods a little but doesn't move. Mark pats her leg. "Come on, I wanna tell you everything when we get inside."  
\---  
Mark looks over at his clock. 3 AM. He sighs and rubs his face. How is he going to tell (y/n) about the convention that he's going to in three days? She seemed so broken up about him not being there over PAX...

Mark rolls over onto his side and looks out the window. (Y/n) is incredible, near perfect, and Mark can't help but worry that she's going to meet someone and forget about him. What if when he's away, she falls in love with someone? What's he going to do then?

"Don't be ridiculous. She'd never just leave you. That's not her." Mark lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. He ends up falling asleep, planning how to tell (y/n) about going to Austin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. This is my third time trying to get this up.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delay, I've been sick for the past week and my shows are coming up soon and I just can't find the time right now. Plus I probably should have given this a plot instead of just having it be bits of fluff. So if you have any plot ideas for a writer in need, let me know!


End file.
